fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Reiko
Reiko is the main protagonist in Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary. She loves to learn and shouts out Mirikiteki (魅力的) when she discovers something new, which can be translated to fascinating. Her favorite subject is chemistry and hopes to become a chemist when she grows up. Before becoming a cure she rarely interacted with Katsuko and Suzuki, however Maki and her were best friends. Appearance Reiko has soft black curls that she often wears in an afro. Her eyes are pink on the outside and have a brown ring in the middle. She has dark skin. Her causal outfit is a short pink dress that is covered in fushia atoms and white leggings. She wears loose sneakers when she has too. But often she takes her shoes off since they make her feet feel trapped. As Cure Carbon her hair becomes a bright pink and she gains a headband with a model of a carbon atom on it. She gains a puffy pink dress. The skirt features a pink and white molecule on top of a lighter pink layer. The sleeves are made of similar models but with out fabric underneath. Personality Reiko loves to learn. She often times will squeal and flap when something new comes up in unexpected circumstances. Aloth she is quite passionate about book learning, she could care less about less improvement or street smarts. Even when someone calmly suggests a way she could be better she will start to freak out and change the topic to chemistry. Reiko will talk about chemistry for hours if she has the chance and she has done it, quite a few times. Her favorite element to share about is carbon. She views it as the builder of life and wants to be like it by encouraging others and being their support system. She hates being in the spotlight and will often beam any compliments she gets towards her friends. History The first time we see Reiko is episode 1. She is sitting in class when the teacher is talking about antimatter. We see her day dreaming about what would happen if antimatter exploded on planet earth. As her daydream continues she gets more and more distressed. When the teacher asks if shes okay, Reiko shouts no and starts off in a storm of explaining why. Pretty soon she heads off to gaudince. When shes walking she picks up a small orb. Soon after that school ends and we still see that Reiko is anxious. After school she heads to Maki's house and chats with her. Still shaken after her encounter Maki reassures her. Reiko notices that Maki feels a bit more down then usual and designed to do something special for her. So she goes shopping intending to get Maki a light bulb that has traces of mercury. After a fruitless search a strange voice calls out to her. Saying that they have the item she's looking for. Reiko flaps happily and walks towards it. In front of her is V1. She grabs a card that reads Na on it and throws it at an object. Reiko runs away screaming. The two get into a wild goose chase around town. When Reiko is exhausted and can't run any more the orb she found earally bursts open and out comes Lanthanum. Reiko finds her courage and transforms into Cure Carbon. She defeats the Posti by using Buckminsterfullerene. Cure Carbon "The building ingredients of teamwork, Cure Carbon!" Cure Carbon is Reiko's alter ago. She has the power to manipulate carbon. Her first attack is Buckminsterfullerene. A form of carbon. She creates a gentient Buckyball, trapping the enemy and then bonces it several times, causing the enemy to disappear. Later on she gains the ability to create compound attacks with her teammates. She doesn't fight in physical contact as much as her teammates due to that fact that she can't stand some textures. When she does it's powerful punches. Relationships [[Maki|'Maki']]: 'Maki is Reiko's best friend since they were little. When Maki got hospitzled, when she had an episode of psychosis Reiko visited her as much as possible. After Maki was discharged she grew down and felt anxious about her future. In order to keep up her usual cheerful self she hid her real feelings. Reiko was very hurt when she found out and the two drifted apart. However they managed to reconclice when the Antimatter Project split the girls into separate dangerous worlds. [[Suzuki|'Suzuki]]: 'Even though they lived in the same neighborhood before becoming cures the two never interacted much. Reiko often asks him about running and the fact that he is homeschool. They start to bound when they get stuck together at the aquarium in episode three. [[Katsuko|'Katsuko]]: It took awhile for Katsuko and Reiko to hit it off, but when they finally did the two became close friends. Which lead to conflict between Reiko and Maki. Later on in the show when Katsuko tried to share that the Cures needed to work together with the Antimatter Project, Reiko attacked Katsuko believing that she had been manipulated by them. In the middle of their skirmish the Antimatter project came and took her away. While she was with them they found out about Katsuko's spying and imprisoned her. Reiko reluctantly went on the rescue mission. They managed to get their friend back however soon it was revealed that Katsuko wasn't herself. Reiko was quick to judge her but Maki convinced her that there was more than this that meets the eye. And Reiko soon found that out for herself when playing with some chemicals she actually ended up with a brain scan of Katsuko showing abnormal activity. After more tests and research it was concluded that Katsuko was being mind controlled. Reiko was overcome with guilt and feeling like she was too hard on her friend. To make it up to her Reiko headed a team to help Katsuko. Trivia * Reiko's birthday is February 14. * Her blood type is O- * She is the second cure African descent, the first being Cure Nile * She is the first and only Autistic cure * She is the first Disabled cure * She shares her name with Kuroda Reiko, a chemist. References Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementary Category:Disabled Cures Category:Characters